Oluapplayer's quest for factual vacation
by DorpHolster
Summary: Him and his dudes go for a car ride


One day in oluap world there was aluop guy and his characters

Now i don't actually know much about him so half of this is only 99% true as opposed to the entirely true crap

So like, they was all in the place by aloup's jeep and he said "Hurry the shit up get in the jeep or diex30."

And official heavy said "HNGHGNHGHN AH'D SUR HATE TA MISS DA JEEEAP SIR OLUAP." Then Official heav's pants fell down so he wore plate armor to hide his shame. EH WUZ A KNIGHT.

Cyborneer was now one of oluap's characters. He had been drinkin real heavy after bill turnbull beat the death outta him and he was alive again. "Whot we getting at 2day, new hero team?" he asked between handfuls of cake stylx style.

"Shut up fag I'm the leader get under that wheel now." Barked aluaop and cyborneer got under the jeep wheel and it was killing him.

Now 5 my special guest/bff/relationship person xho" said oluap and out came xho and oluap made him crossdress for the occasion. "yes this is very extremely excellent" said oluap with an bored look but secretly happy(FORESHADOWING). "Can i stop im scared 45 my dignifty yo." Say xho and oluap took his belt off ready to smack him cleen in da face but xho cowered in time and aliep stopped. "Just for that you have to get in the trunk" oluap said and xho got in the trunk.

So his team was him, official heavy, xho, cyborneer, jin kisaragi and dr noop and pirogun.

They drived until they got to the hakurei shrine for some reason.

"o bno its fuckin tohou land" said oluapo who was wanted for arson here. Then they saw reimu.

"GO HOME" said dr noop and then he run'd forward but reimu knew how to dodge all of his attacks for somehow an' it was all existential like!

"Hngngnngn, how ye be knowin' me special trickz?" asked dr noo0o. Reimu laughed and pulled out some kinda leaflet and it had all his possible attacks listed and he couldn't win.

"no i must keeeeep tryin yo." Said dr naoooop and he got the ubersaw but reimu cut his shoes and he went all ragna and went all "you piece of shit. Nobody cuts my shoes." And reimu did slashin' and finishd the job and his shooz were no more. "DAVE MUSTRAINE WHY HAV U FORSAKEN MEEE" yelled dr nop as he got cinderblok'd by reimu who threw him into the bin at the bottom of the ocean and he drowned.

"damnb u ur evil to a big extent i will crush you" said official hevvvvvie. But oluap stopped him because 2 many good men dide 2day. "Whot did u fucking know about dr noooz' fighting stile?!" demanded auleop. Reimu laffd and suddenly the hakurei shrine opened and out walked a new evil person and suddenly it all made sense. Reimu knew how to defeat a medical type person because she teamed...

Up with...

KUGAWATTAN.

"Yes! TIS' I, THE GREAT PRESIDENT KEAGER" yelled keager. And he do'd a irish jig and was suddenly wearing green.

!GRr i shoulda known" said pirogun as keager punched him 43.6 times.

"how the shit did you become president? Where r U prez of?" asked oluap who was scared of conspiracy.

"I'm not the president of a specific place or group or anything really, I'm just a president in general. I do a bit of this, some of that, y'know, I'm inbetween it all just presidenting it up all around."

"That is all fraud like and stuff you fucking shoe i will cut ur hair into a dumb haircut and you will be a fool for AGES." Said olaup and he laughed

And keager laughed too

But he laughed too but he laughed because he was saying "HAHAHA NOW TO DO HOSPITAL STUFF"

"Fuck" said olaupp

Then keager picked up a sick kid with leukemia and threw him at lightspeed at pirogun. The kid collided with pie-row-gunn and they both exploded and died.

"What're you pla-UGHGUGHGUGHHU" olap screemed as keager wheeled a hospital bed into his gut at really high speedz.

Then reimu got a xray thing and fired it at official heavy and it deleted his skeleton and set him on fire and he exploded and nobody missed him or went to his funeral and he didn't actually get a funeral they just put the exploded remains in the trash.

"PRETTY NIFTY EH KEAGER?" said reimu who was a detective. Then xho realized he was probably a touhou because auleop made him crossdress. He goe'd at reimu and shot bullets but reimu dodged. "You're a shrine maiden" he said insultingly. But reimu went all TERUMIIII and said "WHAT OF IT X-MAAAAN, YOR UHBOWT, TUH DIEE" and reimu did that fucking awesome move unlimited hazama does (You know the one~) where she kicked him in the head and got the chain and started throwing him back and forth and then kicked him in the face and laughed at him.

Xho died.

Keager threw something up into the air and when it came down he punched it as hard as he could into oluap's face. It was a easy button. "That was easy" said the easy button as oluap's skull collapsed. Jin kisragi got hit by the force of the attack and fell in a meat grinder and died too. Also is also dead btw.

Then cyborneer took th gloves off and said "its time to feel the power of boring ausltereablium talk." And he TALKED ABOUT IT.

Keager looked at Reimu and said "Go and do all that stuff I told you to do" and Reimu said okay lol and do'd it.

Reimu went up to Cyborneer and hit him with a stethoscope and it stabbed him and he fell over died and bleeding and nobody missed him.

"Yes you have done the ultimate attack." Said Keager.

Then all of the good guys were dead and it was just Reimu and Keager.

Reimu got a drink and Keager said "I must go and mow the lawn"

But on the way Keager fell down the stairs and broke his leg and the mailman turned up with the gas bill and Keager's hat got dirty. "AH FUCK" keager said and he karate chopped a 6 year old.


End file.
